


Armored Protectors

by MysticMedusa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Tony Stark, Fix-It, M/M, Odin is a dick, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Self-Sacrificing Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Tony Stark knows the danger that's coming towards his planet. With the avengers split and the world no doubt going to blame him the genius doesn't return home from Siberia, instead he knows he needs help to protect his home. He doesn't look for anymore aid from those who wouldn't believe him. Instead he looks for help from beyond his world. Even if he has to offer everything he has to get that help and protect those who had been happy to leave him for dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated daily. I had this fic fully written and I kind of forgot to post it.

The avengers had been created to protect the world. Yet when a threat more terrifying than any they had seen drew closer the avengers were waiting ready. Instead they had torn themselves apart from the inside. In the aftermath of their battle their forces were split, hatred and anger pouring in from each side, and any hope to restore the powerful force they had once been was so little it might as well not exist.

Left in the cold with little care if he survived or not Tony Stark considered his options. He had failed to keep the avengers together. He had failed to reason with them and make them see without showing them the horrors that lay beyond their realm. He could get up and try and make a new avengers group but his team had worked the way they were. Nothing could prepare a new team to fight together as they had in time.

Tony Stark did not call for help nor did he call for someone to pick him up from the icy wasteland. Instead he stumbled out into the cold and he screamed to the sky. He screamed until his voice was hoarse and his call was finally answered. This was the start, if the avengers would not stand together to face the threat then Tony would prepare. He was after all smart enough to have a plan B through Z.

 

~

 

Steve and the others that sat with him were startled when Natasha dropped a paper in front of them. Steve’s eyes widened at the headline of the paper.

“Tony’s dead?”

Bucky looked at Steve with his eyes wide with fear.

“Good.” Wanda said not caring for the man that had been their ally, their friend.

“How?” Steve asked looking up at the Black Widow whose expression was blank.

“He’s been proclaimed dead, he hasn’t been seen since he went after you and Bucky. No body has been found.” Her next words were cold and accusing, “What did you do?”

Steve looked at Bucky like his friend’s eyes would hold the answer.

“He was alive when we left him, I swear.”

The Widow didn’t seem to believe him or if she did she knew there was information she hadn’t been given yet.

 

~

 

Pepper was working when a letter appeared on her desk in a burst of golden dust. She carefully picked it up seeing her name written in Tony’s handwriting. She had heard the avengers were having some disagreement but she had separated herself from them when she and Tony broke up. She figured they’d fight it out or whatever they did to solve their differences.

When she opened the letter she found she was wrong. They had fought it out but nothing had been solved. She held the letter close and cried silent tears for the man she still loved dearly but she couldn’t stand by him not knowing if he would come back. Within that letter was proof that Tony had acted in the best interest of not just the avengers but everyone when he had attempted to create Ultron. Within the letter was the reason Ultron had failed and a request so that Tony could do right for the people he cared about. Pepper knew Tony’s heart was too big, so easily made a target and torn and wounded, and she knew she couldn’t deny his request.

“Of course.” She whispered to the letter as it vanished to send her response.

Tony Stark was dead. That’s what the world would hear.

 

~

 

T’Challa sat in his office doing the usual tasks he had to as king. He almost missed the days when he was but a prince, watching his father work. Such thoughts were best left alone so he would not be consumed by grief again. He had mourned his father and was attempting to make up for his mistakes of nearly killing an innocent man.

He felt more than he heard that he was no longer alone. He jumped to his feet ready to defend from the assassin but paused seeing the familiar face. Somehow he looked so much younger but at the same time the haunted look within his amber brown eyes seemed to add an impossible number of years.

“They say you’re dead.”

“I know, Tony Stark is dead. Will you hear me out? If you suspect I’ll harm you then feel free to call for help. I’ll be gone long before you finish the call for help.”

T’Challa kept his guard up but he would hear out the man if only to know what had happened to him.

“Speak then.”

“War is coming. Not from within our own world but from beyond the stars. I’m preparing, I just need to know if you’ll trust me when their armies come.”

T’Challa looked at the man his gaze troubled.

“Why didn’t you tell the others?”

The shorter man paced a bit his haunted gaze looking not around the room but beyond, possibly to the place he had seen the threat he spoke of.

“I don’t sleep. Not really, not anymore. I’ve seen death and she is coming. I’ve seen horrors beyond the human imagination and they are…ugly and dark. The others don’t know but I have seen they suffer nightmares that keep them up at night. They didn’t need this added to it, they didn’t need to know the nightmares I’ve seen. I will protect this world and…I will protect them even if they deny they’re my family…my friends.”

“You locked Wanda away, was that to protect her?”

“Everything I do is to protect them. I didn’t go about it the best way. Tell me, would you send a child onto the battlefield?”

T’Challa knew there was a reason for the question but he didn’t know.

“No.”

The shorter man gave a small sad smile.

“Steve did. He claimed Wanda a child yet he sent her on a mission. I didn’t handle things properly but I’m trying. Will you be ready when we need you to be?”

T’Challa nodded though he would keep his guard up in the future. Tony vanished as though he had never been there. The king considered the man’s appearance and decided he would not speak of it. Tony wanted to be thought dead and he would not correct anyone’s thinking unless he had a reason.

 

~

 

Fury was speaking with Coulson when Tony appeared seemingly out of thin air. Both jumped to their feet weapons ready. Tony looked at them as though within their weapons lies hope for something he longed for. It was unnerving from the man whose confidence and ego had annoyed Fury on many occasions.

“You created the avengers to deal with threats that no one else could, do you still believe there’s threats like that out there waiting to destroy our world?”

“Stark if there’s a threat we need to know about you should tell us.”

“Be ready, death is coming.”

He was gone as quickly as he’d appeared. Both looked at each other and when they looked at the video recording they saw nothing. Both knew what they had seen. Something big was happening and they had to be ready.

 

~

 

Charles Xavier turned to greet his guest who had appeared as silently as he could. He had heard the report that he was dead but it seemed the young genius was not in fact gone from their world. Seeing the haunted look in his eyes and seeing the onslaught of terrifying and painful thoughts Charles had to close his eyes and close off the man’s thoughts for fear of losing his own sanity.

“You’ve come to warn me.”

“Yes.”

“And to prepare my students for what’s coming.”

“Yes.”

“They aren’t soldiers.”

“I know. Any willing to fight should be prepared.”

“Very well.”

Their conversation was brief and little information was exchanged but it was enough. Charles took a deep breath to calm himself. What little he had seen was already too much. Too much weight on one man’s shoulders but it was one no other could bear. They would be ready when the enemy came, that Tony was making sure.

 

~

 

Dr. Strange felt the man as he turned to face his guest.

“If you’re here to recruit me I’m not interested.”

“I’m not here as an avenger.”

“I would suspect not seeing as its magic that brought you here. Would you like some tea? I’m not sure if dead men drink tea.”

A ghost of a smile crossed the man’s lips but Dr. Strange felt the pain that came with the small grin.

“No thank you, I’ve simply come to warn you and ask you to be prepared.”

“Warn me of what?”

“The eye of Agamotto is one of the infinity stones and there is a being unlike any we’ve faced coming for it. You need to be ready.”

Dr. Strange moves to question the avenger but he’s gone as though he had never been. Troubling things are happening and he needs to be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

When nothing happens for years T’Challa believes he imagined Tony Stark that day but then the sky rips open and he sees the truth of Tony’s nightmares and fears. He joins the others who are standing confused and looking for answers. Before he can even speak a word a burst of green brings none other than Loki, the god of mischief who attempted to conquer the world many years back.

“He said you would be ready when this day came.”

“You are who he’s sending?”

“He is elsewhere preparing the other generals. Your home is not the only one being attacked and you are not the only general he picked. I bring you soldiers and weapons.”

Confused and far to shocked to speak the former avengers stand there as Loki drops an item on the ground that moves leaving in its wake markings. The circle is large and when it’s formed it glows the same green as Loki’s magic bringing within its center several iron man suits along with two very large metal creations that resemble the Destroyer that had been sent by Loki back in New Mexico.

“They will obey your command, the iron man suits are being operated by the AI Peggy.”

One of the Destroyers held out their hands that held not only Steve’s shield but a new bow with arrows, new widow bites, a bracelet of some kind, a new metal arm for Bucky, weapons for both Sam and Bucky, and new uniforms.

“The bracelet will amplify Wanda’s abilities and allow her better control of them. The shield has been made magic resistant, the arm upgraded and resistant to magic as well, do not use the widow bites on humans because they will kill them. The new uniforms should protect your bodies from most of their weapons.”

“Why the hell should we trust you?” Clint asked.

“Don’t trust me, trust Anthony.”

Their eyes widened.

“Iron man needs you to hurry up and get the teleportation circles sent out.” One of the suits said turning to Loki.

“That’s Peggy’s voice.” Steve said his eyes wide.

“Tell him I’m going now.” Loki looked at them. “Don’t trust me if you would rather die. If you have questions ask Peggy but make it quick, Thanos will not show mercy.”

With that he was gone.

“Peggy who are the other generals he has chosen?”

The suit that answered with the AI’s voice that was just like Agent Carter’s was in colors matching the uniform that Steve remembered Peggy wearing back during the war. It was almost as though the suit was designed in memory of the woman he once loved. Why Tony had created the suit he didn’t know. He doubted Tony knew Peggy.

“Charles Xavier leading the mutants, Fury that will be leading a small force of suits and Jotun mages, Agent Coulson leading the inhumans and Jotun warriors, Pepper Potts leading the suits and several Destroyers in her own suit Rescue, Dr. Strange leading Midgard’s mages and several suits as well, Thor and Loki will each be leading forces as well in other locations. Iron man is with War Machine, Vision, Spiderman and the few warriors Asgard was willing to spare.”

“Tony prepared all this?” Sam asked sounding impressed.

“We have no time to waste, I suggest you suit up.”

The suit turned looking to the two destroyers.

“Metallica and Iron Maiden if you’ll go begin dealing with the first wave of enemies.”

The two giant metal men turned and went to go deal with the enemy that was quickly pouring in.

“Suit up, we fight.” King T’Challa said.

The iron man suit that spoke attached the new arm for Bucky while the others went to prepare with the new weapons that had been designed for them. They could ask questions later, they had a war to fight.

 

~

 

Fury and Coulson heard the attack before they saw it. The sky tearing open and aliens and ships pouring into their world. Coulson was giving orders while Fury turned as he saw the burst of green.

“I come bringing your forces from the man of iron.” Loki said stopping Fury from putting a bullet in his head.

Loki dropped the item to form the teleportation circle that brought their forces.

“The suits are commanded by the AI Ana. The Destroyers will act mostly independently and destroy only the alien forces.”

The light of the bi-frost brought giant blue creatures that had Fury looking to Loki.

“They are Jotun warriors and mages. The mages shall follow Coulson’s command and the warriors will follow yours. If you’ll follow me you and your forces will be needed elsewhere. Thanos and his armies are attacking all of Midgard.”

Coulson promised Fury he had things covered where they were and Fury went with Loki. When they were in the middle of a battlefield Fury began giving orders and as Loki promised the Jotun obeyed.

 

~

 

Charles began gathering his students and pairing them up in groups to spread out and handle the aliens pouring in. Tony appeared bringing with him a small group of iron man suits commanded by his AI Friday to offer air support and relay information between the groups scattered that were fighting the aliens. Just as quickly as iron man appeared he left.

 

~

 

Pepper felt both fear and an unnatural bravery fill her as she stepped up letting the suit Tony had designed for her close around her. She sees the information for the suit in front of her and the voice that sounds suspiciously like Tony come from her own personal AI Junior tells her that her allies had been delivered.

“Alright Junior, let’s do this.”

“Of course Ms. Potts.”

She had trained with the suit and while she didn’t want to wear it she had received word that it was needed. Seeing the aliens pouring into their world she understood but didn’t like it.

 

~

 

Dr. Strange was already fighting the aliens when Tony delivered the suits that would be fighting with them. He didn’t say anything before he left as quickly as he appeared. The sorcerer just gave orders as he fought. The suits for the most part seem to know what to do and Strange had to wonder how long it had taken the inventor to not only create them but the AI Maria that controlled them.

 

~

 

Iron man landed next to War Machine and Vision who were waiting for him.

“You guys ready?”

“Tones you got a lot to explain after this.” Rhodey said but there was a faint hint of humor in his voice.

“Sorry I’m late.” Spiderman said landing next to them.

“Vision try and stay away from Thanos and the Other, they’ll be after the mind stone.”

Vision nodded as they heading out to face the enemy. Spiderman stayed closer to War Machine while Iron Man stuck close to Vision. The Other was the one who went after the android but the moment he got to close Tony contacted Loki who teleported and quickly grabbed Vision to move him away. Their best bet was to keep him constantly moving because Thanos already had three of the infinity stones in the gauntlet he was wearing. The Other seemed to realize he had to deal with Tony first if he wanted to get the mind stone. The blast of magic hit him square on but Tony had prepared the suit against magic with Loki’s help. He blasted the mage but it didn’t do much.

“Friday get Daybreaker over here. Get the suit on ugly here and take it high enough before blowing it.”

“Got it Boss.”

The suit codenamed Daybeaker closed around the Other causing him to scream as the suit took the creature with it on its kamikaze mission. It didn’t kill the mage but it did enough damage that he used more power and blasted him sending a corpse back to the ground.

“Loki I got the Other, how’s things on your end?”

“Thanos wants the mind stone so he’s increased his forces near us and I can’t keep wasting magic teleporting. Don’t suppose you have another Destroyer you can send our way?”

“Yeah, you’ll need to bring out another teleportation circle. Slayer and Judas should be ready to go.”

He flew off taking out another group of chitauri and completely missed Thanos approaching. The mad titan grabbed him by the neck and held him up so he was face to face with the asshole who had forced Loki to lead the chitauri the first time.

“You’ve proven to be quite the pest.”

“And you’ve proven to have bad breathe, have you tried a breathe mint? Maybe just replace your breakfast with a bucket full of those.”

The mad titan threw him to the ground before stepped on the chest of his suit.

“I will destroy you and bring your world to its knees.”

“Fri now would be a good time to direct power to the chest reactor.”

The arc reactor in his chest fired blowing the mad titan’s foot nearly clean off. He blasted away from the titan putting distance between him and the alien general.

“So the big purple guy isn’t a fan of me.”

“Anthony you aren’t strong enough to face him, I’m on my way with Thor.”

The light of the bi-frost signaled the arrival of someone from Asgard. Seeing Odin standing there Tony paused only a second.

“Don’t think that’s needed, Odin just showed up.”

“Get as far away from the fight as you can Anthony, Odin and Thanos are two of the strongest beings in the universe and their battle shall not be one anyone should be near.”

“Got it.” He looked up towards the portals that were still littering the sky. “I’m going to go try and take out the motherships.”

“Be careful Anthony.”

“Be well man of iron.” Thor told him but his voice was grim like he knew it would once again be a one way trip.

Tony flew up through the portal having upgraded his suit to survive in space. Loki had told him about the weapons the dark elves used that sucked in everything within a short burst and with a bit of tweaking he had altered them to consume everything of whatever object they touched. He had a few on his current suit and used them to destroy the biggest ships that lay beyond the portal. When he ran out he flew back through a portal to retrieve more. Loki had said the devices wouldn’t work on Thanos, not yet at least. The mad titan was immortal and Loki had said only the ruler of Niflheim could speak with Mistress Death to remove his immortality. Loki had made arrangements for that so now it was simply a waiting game.

“Got several of the big ships, how’s everyone doing? Any need backup?”

“Team Panther is holding up.” Peggy informed him.

“Team X is doing alright so far but we have several injured and had to be removed from the fight Boss.” Friday said sounding worried but not too worried so Tony hoped no one would die.

“I’m doing ok Tony.” Pepper said but he was worried because she sounded hurt.

“Pep are you hurt? Pull back if you get injured.

“I’m fine, just not use to this. I can still fight.”

Tony smiled thinking of how strong Pepper was to take up the suit when he knew she didn’t want to.

“Dr. Strange is in need of reinforcements.” Maria said and Tony closed his eyes a moment hearing the voice that was so similar to his mother’s. He had created the AI in memory of his mother much like he’d made JARVIS for the man who had cared for him growing up.

“Alright, you hear that Loki?”

“Give me a moment and I shall send aid.”

“We’re handling everything here Stark, how you came up with this plan I’ll never know.” Fury said but there was a hint of amusement to his voice.

“We’re holding up on our end.” Coulson reported.

“Don’t suppose you planned for me running out of arrows.” Clint said over the coms.

“Look again Barton.”

“Holy shit.”

“Your welcome.” Loki said over the coms with a slight laugh.

“Nat’s injured, can anyone get to her?”

Tony cursed as he used the magic Loki had left with him to teleport. He landed beside Natasha blasting the enemies that surrounded her before picking her up and flying off.

“How bad is it?”

Natasha was putting pressure on the wound to keep from bleeding out.

“Could be worse.” She said only slight pain showing through her normally blank mask.

“I’ll get you to safety.”

She looked up at him.

“Stark I’m sorr-”

“Don’t, I don’t need to hear it and I don’t want to hear it.”

He dropped her off at the palace where it was safe. Those within took her promising to treat the injury.

“What else we got guys? Loki how’s it coming with Thanos?”

“He’s immortality is no longer an issue, I believe leaving him to Odin shall be our best option.”

“Sounds good to me. Let’s get the rest of these guys taken care of.”

“Man of iron can you take care of the portals?”

“Yeah, I’ve got the location of where the portals are being kept open.”

He took off taking out the devices that had power sources similar to the tesseract. He destroyed them but unlike last time when the portals closed the chitauri didn’t drop like flies. He moved onto the next portal site and Coulson’s group was the first to report in that they’d dealt with the enemy where they were.

“You guys up for more fighting or are you through?”

“We can handle another fight if you have it.” Coulson said.

“I’m sending Loki over with a teleportation circle, it’s safe for travel.”

“No need, one of the Jotun mages says they can take us.”

“Perfect, that works.”

The damage was unimaginable and there were still casualties but they won. Hours later they stood victorious and each team was reporting in. Tony closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

“Iron man, the team would like a word.” King T’Challa reported over the coms.

Tony closed his eyes again and shut of the com links to anyone that wasn’t one of his AIs.

“Battles over guys…protocol End Game.”

“Are you sure Boss?” Friday asked worried.

“Yeah baby girl, it’s done, we don’t need to fight anymore. You take care of your younger siblings alright? Pepper will make sure you and the bots are ok.”

“Ok Boss.” The AI sounded hesitant.

He opened up the com links again and each side was reporting the iron man suits were literally melting into a pile of liquid metal. Tony didn’t answer them as he flew back to meet Odin. Even Loki and Thor didn’t know his arrangement with the king of Asgard.

“You’ve proven quite talented with your craftsmanship man of iron. The knowledge to build the Destroyers was lost long ago but you managed to rebuild them and improve them. You’ll be a valuable asset to Asgard.”

His helmet retracted back into the suit.

“You keep your promise and I’m all yours Odin. That was our deal.”

Odin nodded.

“I remember, do not think me dishonorable and not willing to keep my word.”

Tony closed his eyes as the bi-frost took them both back to Asgard. Shortly after that each of the Destroyers were brought with them. Tony looked at them and felt a wave of nausea at having created weapons again. Each of the metal men were different. Each one named after a metal band but Odin didn’t need to know that. He promised to call them by name and Tony was going to make sure he kept his word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers learn of what happened to Tony and his deal with Odin

The battle that shook the world even half a year later was still so fresh in everyone’s minds. It wasn’t easy to forget the day the sky tore open and alien forces hell bent on destroying the planet tried to end humanity. Some talk about the strange giants that protected them, some talk about the heroes that fought bravely, but most remember their armored protectors that filled nations around the world.

The avengers had watched the iron man suits melt once the battle ended. They witnessed the bi-frost take the Destroyers. They looked for their old ally Tony Stark but he had vanished just like the Destroyers. When they asked Thor and Loki both princes seemed just as confused and promised to find answers.

The UN wanted answers and while the former avengers appeared before them they had no answers. For saving the world they were allowed to go home but without Tony Stark they had no home. Clint had sought out his family but found the house empty. Before fear could consume him Dr. Strange appeared through a portal saying Loki had asked him to return them to him as he was busy in Asgard. Apparently part of Tony’s plans to prepare for the coming war was to keep Clint’s family safe. He had them stay in Asgard until the battle finished and Clint could barely contain his happiness as he held his family close.

The avengers uncertain what else to do went to the compound. Vision and Rhodey awaited them as though they knew already they were coming. They didn’t even question letting them stay but it was clear nothing was forgiven yet. It was at the half year mark that Loki and Thor returned both looking grim.

“Friday?” Loki called to the AI as though checking if she was there.

“Do you have a protocol for me Prince Loki?” The AI sounded almost depressed knowing her creator wasn’t there.

“Yes Friday, Anthony wishes for you to activate Protocol Last Goodbyes.”

The other avengers all paled as a screen appeared with the inventor who looked younger but the haunted look in his eyes and dark circles under his eyes made him look even older.

“Hey guys…if you’re watching this it means we won and I lived. So I’m sure you have a lot of questions so I guess I should answer the first. I’m not on earth anymore. I guess I should get use to calling it Midgard but…well not like I’m going to be talking much after the war anyways. The suits were destroyed during Protocol End Game. I don’t build weapons anymore…I didn’t want to anyways but I failed to keep the avengers together to face the coming threat and Ultron was a totally failure…wasn’t supposed to be but I didn’t active Ultron when he came online. The mind stone from Loki’s scepter…well Thanos’s scepter really, it still had enough connection to him that it corrupted what Ultron was supposed to be.

Anyways, I’m in Asgard. When I was left in Siberia I had to go with plan B. So I called out for Heimdal until I literally couldn’t scream anymore. Odin was willing to hear me out. Apparently Loki tried telling him about the coming threat but Odin hadn’t believed him. He listened to me but he wasn’t so keen on helping. I didn’t need much other than Loki’s help because even I could tell he wasn’t himself during the invasion. So I talked my way into Odin’s good graces. Not easy, I nearly died when I went to Jotunhiem, Jotun can really hold a grudge. So Odin agreed on a few conditions, one of them was getting the Jotun to agree to help because Odin wasn’t going to send his soldiers away if there was a chance Thanos was real and going to strike Asgard. The Destroyer was turned into rubble by Thor when it was sent to Midgard and no one knew how to make a new one so my genius brain decided why the hell not. Make myself more useful so Odin would be willing to offer more help.

Made me sick as all hell every time I built one of the weapons but it was worth it if everyone lived. So I managed to build the Destroyer and make it better. Man can those things pack a punch. So I convinced the Jotun to help which got Odin to release Loki into my care to try and redeem himself not that the mind controlled prince really should but whatever. I think Odin’s a dick and he knows it…kind of just getting this all off my chest now since I won’t get to later. For Odin’s help with the few soldier he’s going to send and the healers to help with the aftermath there was another condition. Being a genius was always going to get me in trouble.”

Tony shrugs in the video.

“After the battle Asgard gets me. They need a weapons smith and apparently Odin likes having someone in Asgard instead of having to outsource to the dwarves. He doesn’t so much like me talking though and not many are able to create like I can so…god of inventions but I’ll be on the same level as a slave. If I thought I couldn’t sleep now I guess it’s going to get worse from here on out. What’s a few thousand years of nightmares right? I’ll miss snarking with Friday and hanging with Pep and Rhodey but it’s all good. Everyone else will live so I guess maybe that might chase some of the nightmares away. Bucky should be all healed afterwards. I know I fucked up in attacking him but…doesn’t matter. I fucked up, it always happens. Odin said the healers could help with the programming. Hopefully that works out. Anyways just thought I’d tell you all what happened. I left the compound to you guys and I told Pepper to just make the tower Potts tower. So I guess sorry for pissing everyone off.”

Tony waved as the video ended. All eyes turned to the two princes.

“What happened to him?” Steve asked tears in his eyes.

“He is a slave that works crafting weapons and armor for the warriors of Asgard. He was given a golden apple so he may serve Asgard for many years to come.” Thor said unable to meet their gaze.

“Why did he mention Odin doesn’t like him talking?” Natasha asked clearly seeing the importance of it being mentioned.

Loki stepped forward working his magic to show an image of Tony in Asgard. Standing at the forge working on some kind of weapon. The group was either shocked silent or gasping at the sight of his lips sown shut and the chains keeping him at the forge.

“Odin found him useful enough to handle his disrespectful tongue long enough to get what he wanted. Asgard’s defenses have all been improved, their weapons and armor far surpassing anything they’ve had before, and the mad titan is dead.” Loki said in a grim whisper.

“We have to get him back.” Rhodey said determined but neither prince looked hopeful.

“When I become king perhaps…but by then none of you will be alive I am certain. I am certain father knows I would free him so he will hold off on my crowning for some time. Tony…the Craftsmen signed a magical contract. He cannot be freed by anyone but the king of Asgard. Though even when I am crowned I do not doubt freeing him would raise protest among my people.”

“He’s name is Tony, not the Craftsmen.” Clint snapped.

Loki shook his head.

“He told me when he approached me that Tony Stark died in Siberia…he does not recognize the name any longer. Often he looks pained when it is spoken. He has resigned himself to his fate.”

The group looked pained and guilty and Steve being the stubborn man that he was kept trying to say there had to be a way. Both princes shook their heads.

“We must return to Asgard…we will try and keep you updated on him.” Thor promised but even he didn’t seem to have much hope.

The two princes left the group and returned to Asgard. Even Heimdal shared their grim look having seen how hard Tony had worked to save not just his realm but all of them. He could see all and knew how little the former mortal slept. He saw how tirelessly he worked and how many tears he tried to hide.

“My princes.” Heimdal greeted his voice barely above a whisper.

“Heimdal.” They greeted in passing in a tone that matched.

They walked in silence and as though by instinct they went straight to the forge where Tony worked. Sweat dripped from his forehead and he wore the lightest clothes he could to keep from overheating. The blades he was working on were probably for Fandral, Odin had mentioned crafting new weapons for Asgard’s finest warriors.

“We just returned from Midgard.” Loki offered up hopeful to earn some kind of response from the man.

He looked up his tired gaze acknowledging him before he went back to work. The apple had restored his youth but his inability to sleep properly seemed to counteract this affect.

“They miss you.” Thor said his normally booming voice nothing more than a sorrowful whisper.

Tony…the Craftsmen nodded as his only sign of acknowledgement. Silence did not fit this mortal. Loki stared in silence before he made a motion with his hands hoping beyond hope for a means to communicate. The Craftsmen looked up and if it wasn’t for the pain that came with any movement perhaps he would have had a faint smile. He put down his tools long enough to respond.

“Brother what is that?”

“Sign language, it is something they have in Midgard for those without the ability to speak. We can communicate with him.”

“How does he know such a thing?”

Loki had asked Tony before and the answer was Clint had enough hearing loss that it was necessary. The Craftsmen returned to his work and didn’t respond to anything else. Thor returned to his duties while Loki remained. Odin had not yet assigned him to any task as the king had been prepared to let Loki rot forever in the dungeon. It had been Tony who won him his freedom.

Loki curled up and watched the Craftsmen work. He truly did make such beautiful things. Even each of the Destroyers had been made custom and different. Each with their name marked on them. Before he had returned to Asgard with Thor after the battle he had gone to see the mortal’s old workshop. It had been beautiful and to see him chained and confined to the space where he made the very things he had sworn never to make again was…painful.

“Do you mind if I fill the silence? I had enough silence in the dungeons.”

The shorter man didn’t complain. Didn’t shake his head or nod, or even acknowledge him. He just worked because that’s what he’d promised in order save everything he loved.

“When Thor and I were children I played a prank on Sif. She had such beautiful golden hair but she was mean to me so I changed her hair to the brown that it is today. I spread a terrible rumor that she’d been cursed.”

That got him a look with a slightly raised eyebrow before those beautiful eyes turned back to his task.

“Thor and I use to go on quests all the time when we were younger. We fought many foes but the warriors three and Sif never tell the stories properly. I used magic and it was not considered honorable so no one would mention my part in the quests. We even fought dragons, do they have stories of such beasts within your realm?”

That earned him a nod.

“Did you know they’re ticklish? If you do it long enough they suffocate. They cannot laugh and breathe at the same time.”

A tiny tremor as though he had laughed.

“There was also a quest in which Fandral fell for a Jotun which had disguised itself as an elf. We were raised to believe the Jotun monsters so he was truly horrified when the truth was revealed. He claimed I had tricked him but I had no part in such trickery. She wasn’t much taller than me and I am a runt.”

Again a quick glance before returning to his work. Loki kept talking. He had a thousand years worth of stories, he could fill the man’s time. When his words tapered off it was followed by soft snores as Loki fell asleep near where the Craftsmen worked. The man looked up and stopped his work long enough to cover the prince with a blanket before returning to work.

 

~

 

Thor stood before his father hoping to earn some freedom for Tony. He was his friend and comrade. He had saved the nine realms and he didn’t deserve to spend his eternity chained and unable to speak.

“Father, the man of iron is a hero. He does not deserve this fate.”

“He speaks without manners and he is the one who agreed to my terms.”

“If he had not our realm as with the others would be destroyed. He is the one who came up with the plans that allowed us to become victorious. He is the one who has helped to mend the damage between our realm and that of Jotunheim. I know you will not free him but at least…at least let him speak. You are not there to hear his words. If not that at least let him visit his home.”

“Asgard is his home now Thor. He is a god and he has no time for mortals.”

“Then let them come here to visit him. He can work and talk to them.”

Odin glared at him and Thor wished so dearly that his father would listen to reason.

“Once a month he may return to Midgard with you and Loki escorting him.”

Thor bowed and thanked his father. He rushed to tell Tony and was shocked to find Loki there. The younger god was sleeping covered and Tony was still working without pause.

“Brother wake up, you must hear the good news.”

Loki blinked awake and yawned as he sat up. The god had been spending all his time at the forge.

“What is it brother?”

“My friend, father has agreed to allow you a monthly trip to Midgard. You may see your friends.”

Tony paused his work but gave no reaction as he continued.

“My friend, are you not pleased to be able to see them? Loki and I shall escort you so you will be safe in Midgard.”

Tony paused again and looked up at him. He said nothing of course but his eyes spoke volumes. Loki knew the look and sighed as he told Thor to give him time. Tony had accepted his fate and to have hope within reach was terrifying. Loki continued to sit with the man and tell him stories of past quests and pranks to fill the horrid silence. When the day came for his promised monthly visit he dropped his tools and allowed the guards to cover his sown lips and put cuffs that would be hidden under his clothing. Odin said for the first few visits he would remain as he was until he could be trusted. The cuffs ensured he didn’t escape, the muzzle made certain he did not speak Asgard’s secrets.

“You will return within twenty four hours otherwise the chains will burn you Craftsmen.” The guard told him pushing him to show he needed to begin walking.

“We shall escort him.” Loki hissed at the guard who pushed him.

“It is our duty to ensure he makes it to the bi-frost _prince._ ” He said the last word like a curse clearly not liking Loki being free.

When they arrived at the bi-frost it was Heimdal who sent the guards away. Thor and Loki both thanked the guardian while Tony kept his gaze downcast. The bi-frost took them to the compound and Tony looked up at the building but he quickly looked away not daring to hope.

“Come my friend.” Thor said gently leading him.

Thor led them inside and Friday apparently had alerted the others to the bi-frost’s signature. The others had gathered and each looked at Tony with tearful eyes.

“Tony…” Steve said stepping forward but Tony curled to Loki’s side flinching at the name.

“Craftsmen they mean no harm, it is taking time to adjust. Perhaps we may find a task we may all do during your stay while you bathe?” Loki offered.

Those beautiful and sorrowful eyes looked up at him and he nodded slowly.

“Can you manage with the cuffs or shall I ask someone to assist you?”

He motioned as best he could with his hands cuffed close together.

“Very well, I believe you know this building.”

He kept his head down as he walked past the group.

“Are you sure that’s Tony?” Clint asked in clear disbelief.

“As we had mentioned before he is considered a slave…Asgard does not often accept slaves but when they do…”

“Thor do not dance around the subject. Just tell them there is a mandatory ritual of breaking slaves to ensure their obedience. If you just hesitate it will only make matters worse.”

“Breaking…?” Rhodey said barely getting the words out.

“Yes, even with him signing a magical contract Odin felt he needed follow the ruthless laws regarding slaves. It was not pleasant and this is the end result.”

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Steve said looking a little bit green.

Bucky had already gone to the nearest trash can and was emptying his stomach’s contents. Clint wasn’t too far behind.

“How could they do something like that…how does he eat with his mouth like that?”

“He doesn’t eat. When he received the apple of Idunn it made him more like the Aesir. He can go for months without food but it still is not pleasant. I unfortunately know from experience.”

Again people looked sick.

“He is allowed here for twenty four hours once a month. Let us enjoy our time with our friend.” Thor said hoping to change things from the dark topic.

They settled to watch a movie together as they could do little else without leaving, eating, or speaking. Tony settled in next to Loki curling at his side and burying his face in the god’s side. The others noticed Tony being close to the god but they didn’t comment on it. Tony apparently fell asleep against Loki not even getting five minutes into the movie before he was softly snoring. Tiny whimpers escaped through the threads keeping his mouth closed and unable to move without waking the inventor Rhodey had moved to rub Tony’s back to help calm him.

For a first visit it was difficult but the group promised to do better the next month. They also promised to bring Pepper next time. Surely Tony would feel better with Pepper there.

 

~

 

“Can he not have the ability to speak during his next visit father?”

Odin refused. Even three visits with Tony behaving and his request was refused. After that Loki told him to stop asking. It would only make things worse for Tony. The visits only became better because the avengers were learning sign language. Other than Natasha and Clint none of the others had been able to communicate with Tony.

He would spend only a few minutes communicating with them before he’d curl up to Loki and shut out the world. Loki had mentioned it was the only time he really slept and told them why he was probably so close to him. He mentioned the stories he’d tell Tony while he worked silently so the avengers took to telling the inventor about their missions. He stayed awake longer and when he fell asleep to their stories he didn’t whimper in pain or have nightmares.

Monthly visits with stories of their missions slowly turned into stories of training new avengers. Tony slowly began to withdrawal into himself again as the avengers began to clearly age. Some slower than others but still they changed while he remained the same. Forever silent and bound with no way to say his farewells should they die before he could speak. Many of them were old and grey by the time Odin finally crowned Thor king. Odin and Frigga moved back to her home realm and while Loki had been offered his rightful place as Jotunhiem’s king he had refused choosing instead to remain with Tony. The god of inventions he had decades before admitted to having fallen in love with. Tony had not responded even with sign language but he didn’t back away when Loki lay a gentle kiss upon his sown lips whispering his wish for the day the threads were removed and he could hear his answer.

With Thor king he could not go to Midgard to visit as he wished but instead sent Loki. It was to be a surprise for all as Tony had not yet heard of the crowning. When Loki arrived the same group greeted him and he felt an overwhelming need to restore them to their former youth. The serum within the soldiers slowed their aging and even the Widow had been given something during her days in the red room. Bruce had not aged much but there was clearly more grey within his already salt and pepper hair.

“I bring good tidying my friends.”

He held out the basket with the apples of Idunn.

“I have one for each of you offering longevity and a place in Asgard at King Thor’s request.”

There was no hesitation as each took the apple. Each wanting nothing more than to see their old friend and to hear his voice once more. The sight of each of them restored to their youth had the once mortals gasping in shock. Clint once again young felt the need to show off and doing several backflips. Natasha had told him to go back to the circus if he was to do that. Pepper asked if they could leave now to go to Asgard. Each of them looked at him with such hope and he smiled.

“Let’s go see our dear genius shall we?”

Upon arriving Heimdal greeted them looking happier than he had in years. He to long to see the inventor freed from his shackles. They all headed straight for the forge, Heimdal leaving his post with the permission of their new king who awaited them there. Hard at work as always the Craftsmen did not look up as he had withdrawn into himself enough that he didn’t even respond to Loki’s tales.

“Craftsmen, we’ve come to free you.”

Those sorrowful eyes looked up and seeing his friends he attempted to rush forward but his chains held him tightly to the forge. He looked at them before looking pleadingly at the gods. Steve and Bucky were the ones who moved tearing the chains apart with their combined strength. Bruce moved to remove the stiches that kept their friend from speaking. Loki summoned a drink to help the dry throat from months without food or water. They waited longing for the words that would be the first he spoke in years.

“I became a god before it was cool.”

The words were followed by Tony pulling Loki close and kissing him for all it was worth.


End file.
